harry potter and the WWE
by d.m.o-a.e.s
Summary: harry potter and the wwe
1. harry joins the wwe

Disclaimer: I do not own wwe or Harry potter and my story is fiction

Harry potter and the WWE

It was a dark and stormy night in privet drive. Harry potter sat on his bed alone and bored for the 3 year in a row. He had recently bought a magazine called RAW. As he looked at the pictures of men flying through the air and performing death defying moves, He see a ad for a upcoming event in his city. He ran to the new stadium to quickly get his tickets for the event the main event of the night ,a 6 man battle royal between Randy Orton (Harry favorite),Goldberg, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, HHH and Batista. It was for the WWE/World Unified Title. The night of the event soon draws near ,but a shocking injury to Goldberg happens and he wont be able to compete. Harry see's his time to shine and use's his magic to enter him self in Goldberg's place. The wrestlers all enter except Harry. Harry fly's in to the ring on his broom stick and shoots fire from his wand singeing his own eyebrow's he all so singes Randy Orton's threaded eyebrows Randy shouts angrily at Harry "I just got this done" .The match begins as Harry descends into the ring, and suffers a low blow by HHH when HHH takes Harry's broomstick and rams it hard you know where. Then, Randy Orton goes for a punch but misses as Harry ducks, Harry takes his broomstick and starts knocking it on all the wrestlers head with it , knocking them down. Jeff hardy gets on top of one of the turn buckles trying to knock Harry down with a Swanton in the air but misses and lands incorrectly on the hard canvas, bravely he got back up and him and his brother Matt teamed up to do some of their specials on Batista. As they were getting ready for the Poetry in Motion, Harry potter swoops down and attacks Matt Hardy while he was running. "wow that Harry kid has more power than I thought, he's so damn quick!" matt thought to himself. Harry knew that he had to take action so he thought he would take a cheap shot on HHH and Batista , since they were the strongest and probably the hardest to pin because of their strength. He had to make some quick moves to guarantee that he has a chance at winning this important title that is and was his dream for the longest time and didn't want to loose this chance. So he strategically thought that he would distract Orton and the Hardys by circling around them and casted a dizzy spell on them disorienting them. Harry immediately swooped down and hit HHH on the head with HHH's special sledgehammer and he fell unconscious. Then Batista ran for him , and Harry flew up and used his wand to strike him down with his lightning power. As all the wrestlers weren't functioning properly at this point, Harry made his move by pinning HHH who was obviously the most weaked at that point 1,2,3 PINFALL! HHH gets eliminated from the match and takes his place at the sidelines. Orton reaches up and hits matt hardy with the RKO and went for the pin 1,2.…. Jeff hits randy w/ the Swanton and breaks the 3 count. Harry hits Jeff over the head with the goblet of fire lighting Jeff's colored hair on fire, the dye catching easily. Matt tried to interfere but Randy hits him with a steel chair and then hits him with a DDT on it smashing his head into the chair with vicious force. Batista is being taken out of the ring by EMT's after Harry's lightning strike on him. Harry goes for the count on Jeff carefully avoiding his still smoldering hair 1,2,3. Matt still lays groggily on the ground as randy and Harry beat him and then they both hit their finishers knocking him out. Harry pin him 1,2,3 . Harry get up from the pin and eyes randy wearily he walks up to his and hits him in the jaw with HHH's sledgehammer he try for the pin 1,2.….. Kick out by Orton. Harry looks at his and the takes out his wand, he readies it at his hand at Orton's chest and use's a spell to thrown him in the air well in the air Harry goes top rope use's his broom to get higher and smash's randy on the ring as Harry jump he does the sorcerer's smash and land right on Orton knocking him out and pinning him for the three count. Harry stands up and raises his newly won title belt above his head. Unfortunately for him many wizards and in the audience and recognize him. He walks home after a long day at the ring and puts his belts under his bed safe and sound away from all the prying hands of wwe superstars.


	2. harry quits

**_Harry potter and the WWE_**

disclaimer i dont own anything WWWE or harry potter 

BOOM! As Shawn Michaels hit's the ring after Harry slams him hard against it .Harry pins him for the 3 count and takes the easy win over the old man called HBK. As he walks back home to 13 private drive he thinks about the impact he has made on the wrestling world. After taking it to various wrestlers, winning the unified titles and making good friends with Randy Orton decides that he must retire to give the other wrestlers a chance to win the titles. He decides that he will make his last match against Randy Orton were he will drop the titles but make him self look strong also. Harry remembers that he still has to go back to Hogwarts school at the end of the summer in 1 week ,he hopes that no one knows about his wrestling stint. As he get in to his house his enraged uncle Vernon shouts at his to get in bed.he scedules the match for wrestle mania 23 and makes it a last man standing match

MORE TO COME! next part up in a week or so


End file.
